


Закрепляя узы

by Swanheart69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart69/pseuds/Swanheart69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Завтра будет новый день, начнется новая жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закрепляя узы

Если бы Дэнни был способен в эти минуты думать о чем-то еще, кроме члена Стива в своей заднице, то он бы обязательно пошутил на тему "расслабься и получай удовольствие". О да, он получал удовольствие! Взяв с самого начала быстрый ритм, Стив трахал его с таким напором, что Дэнни не успевал толком отдышаться. Изо рта вырывались только странные междометия вперемешку с матерными словами. Стив понимал его тарабарщину по-своему — за особо громкие стоны и выкрики следовал поцелуй в губы или ощутимый, хоть и, чего скрывать, крайне возбуждающий укус куда-нибудь в плечо. Стоило связаться с "морским котиком", чтобы открыть в себе новые наклонности и предпочтения. В прикроватной тумбочке уже была собрана целая коробка игрушек — вряд ли, в ближайшие дни они выберутся из спальни без крайней необходимости. Медовый месяц, как никак.

Стив то накрывал его своим телом, то приподнимался на руках, чтобы внимательно наблюдать за Дэнни или за тем, как член проникает в податливое тело. Последнее его, казалось, возбуждало особенно сильно. Дэнни несколько раз предпринимал попытку подрочить себе, чтобы хоть немного снять напряжение, но Стив недовольно рычал и отстранял его руку.

— Мое. Кончишь, когда скажу.

Дэнни оставалось лишь метаться на простынях, отдаваясь полностью во власть Стива. К счастью, ненадолго. Стив задвигал бедрами еще сильнее и в такт свои толчкам стал дрочить Дэнни.

— Давай, детка, вместе.

И Дэнни не заставил себя долго ждать. Он кончил, а за ним последовал и Стив. Какое-то время они лениво целовались. Правда, вскоре Стиву все же пришлось слезть с Дэнни и улечься рядом. Оба смотрели в потолок, собираясь с силами. Когда же молчание затянулось, Дэнни повернул голову и увидел на лице Стива улыбку. Прижав руку к груди, тот поглаживал большим пальцем обручальное кольцо на безымянном. Невольно Дэнни потянулся к Стиву и поцеловал его в плечо. Улыбка на его лице стала шире.

— Признаться, я разочарован.

Вмиг нахмурившись, Стив посмотрел на него с возмущением.

— Это еще почему?

— Ну я думал, что во время свадьбы обязательно что-то случится, — Дэнни пожал плечами, стараясь не рассмеяться на обиженный взгляд Стива. — Меня похитят или тебя, какой-нибудь мститель из твоего славного военного прошлого ворвется, и начнется перестрелка, в нашем свадебном торте взорвется граната...

— В нашем свадебном торте взорвется граната? Серьезно?

— То есть остальные перспективы тебя не смущают?

Дэнни ответа так и не дождался. Стив что-то буркнул, а потом, развернувшись к нему лицом, без всяких церемоний притянул к себе. И навалился сверху.

— Эй, Осьминожка, может отпустишь меня?

— И не подумаю. Вот это, — Стив демонстративно поднял руку Дэнни, на которой красовалось такое же, как и у него, кольцо, — дает мне полное право делать все, что я захочу.

— Так и знал, что этот брак будет построен на домашнем насилии.

Стив хмыкнул и, уткнувшись носом в шею Дэнни, с довольным вздохом устроился спать. К его чести, он все же немного ослабил хватку и сдвинулся в сторону.

— Уже прогибаешься под тяжестью семейных обязательств, да, Стивен?

Ответа Дэнни снова не получил. Стив заснул с той же самой глупой улыбкой, которая была на его лице всю церемонию.

— И я тебя люблю, неандерталец. И я.


End file.
